The LunarianHyrulian Princess
by Falke-ness
Summary: Serena knew she wasnt an average girl, after all she was Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, but she never expected to be Hyrulian to. Suddenly she is flung into the world of Hyrule, with no memories of ever living there as a child. SM/Zelda -DROPPED-
1. Default Chapter

0.0' hiya folks! Once again, it's I Falconess with one of my sailor moon crossovers. Yeah I know what your thinking, why is she starting new fics if she isn't even finished with her other ones? Well I had a crazy idea while playing Zelda ocarina of time and decided to write a sailor moon/ Legends of Zelda fic, since I really don't see many of these around. The pairings will be. Serena and Link of course! Sry to all the Zelda fans but she'll only be appearing in the first few chapters, then she's gone. Gomen! Ok lets begin with the prologue. and here we GO!!!  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Legends of Zelda.  
One day a hero named Link had sealed an evil lord named Ganandarf away. The door to the realm where this lord is kept is located at the Temple of Time. The door itself being one of the millions of different gates of time.  
  
The people of Hyrule and the hero had no idea that another, from the inside, could open the gate. Sailor Pluto, the warrior of time guarded this realm, and she alone could open the doors without a second thought. However, when this evil lord entered her world, she knew that he must be destroyed, for if she sent him to another dimension he would only put it into greater danger. She and Ganandarf battled each other, but the lord was to strong to destroy. with the help of the warrior of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn, she managed to contain the evil being in a prison. two years have passed for the people of Hyrule.. Two years since the lord was imprisoned and Ganandarf has been biding his time, growing stronger... and waiting for his chance to break free and seek his revenge on the young man named Link. To destroy the royal family of Hyrule. Link because this child had been the one to send him to this realm and the Hyrule's royal family because long long ago, they had killed his beloved. his wife, his queen.. Queen Beryl.  
~flash back~  
The Queen of the moon had married the King of Hyrule, forming an alliance between the two kingdoms. The happy couple eventually had a child, a daughter named Serenity. Unfortunately the happy family couldn't stay together for long, the queen and newborn princess had to return to the moon. This was because Selene, being full Lunarian, couldn't stay away from her planet for long, or she would die. as a parting gift, she granted her king the gift of slow ageing.  
  
For years the Hyrulian king lived happily, being able to communicate with his daughter and wife with the power of the triforces. He carried the triforce of power; Selene carried knowledge and Serenity courage. With the power of the triforces, the happy family could communicate with each other whenever they wished.  
  
However, one day Queen Beryl attacked the kingdom of the moon. She managed to kill the celestial warriors and Princess Serenity. Selene using the last of her powers managed to temporarily seal Beryl and send everyone to be reborn.. Then she died. With the deaths of two triforce holders, the powers had to be passed on to others..  
  
The king grieved over the deaths of his family, but eventually years later, though still mourning, he decided to wed again. Once an heir was produce and the child was old enough to rule, he could end his life and join his family in death. Finding a wife, they had a little girl whom the named Zelda. The king of course wanted to name the baby Selenity, but his wife would not have it. After the birth of Zelda, the king pledged to never have another child, feeling as if he was betraying his love for Selene.  
  
It was soon discovered that baby Zelda carried the triforce of knowledge. 2 years later, the queen was discovered to be carrying ANOTHER child. The king was enraged. this new baby wasn't his and his 2nd wife kept insisting that she never slept with anyone else. meaning she just happened to get pregnant without a partner. Unfortunately, the second queen died giving birth to the new baby. The king knowing that he would have to raise this new child, even if it wasn't his was at first disgusted. But when the baby girl was placed in his arms and he got to fully take in the girls appearance... he was shocked and joyful. he looked upon his new girl... a baby girl with cerulean blue eyes, blonde hair as if spun gold, and fading crescent moon with a triforce behind it on her forehead. Once he saw the unusual mark on the child, he knew that the girl was actually his child. the mother was actually Selene... his first daughter. Serenity..  
  
In another village a little Hyrulian boy was born. Unknown to others and his own little newborn self, he carried the triforce of courage. His mother named him Link. but soon the mother and child had to flee from invaders. She managed to take her baby boy to the Great Deku tree.. Then she left, alone. Trying to hide from her pursuers. However, her effort to hide was hopeless. she was soon caught and killed.  
  
Everything was fine for the next 10 years. Link grew up in the kakori forest. Zelda grew to love her sibling dearly and understood that Serenity was only a half sister. then one day.. The king and two princesses were going to visit the Temple of Time. Serenity being a curious 10 year old ran ahead and touched the sealed doors.. The symbol on her forehead appeared and a column of pure energy, descended upon her, she screamed as her power opened the doors or gates of time.soon she fell unconscious. Zelda and her father heard their dear Sere scream and ran into the temple quickly. What they saw hurt them deeply... A shadowed woman had the youngest princess in her arms and was carrying a staff in the shape of a key. She entered the doors with Sere in her arms and they began to close behind her.. The king ran after them, but to late. the doors closed right before he could reach them.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
TBC-  
  
. I know once again ive created an extremely short chapter, but when this was on paper it looked a lot longer. Sorry but this is all I have right now. I really hope you liked it and would appreciate reviews so ill know whether or not to continue!  
  
---Falconess 


	2. A mother, a daughter, and a fairy

In the small town of Juuban, Japan, nothing really interesting happened. At least that's what most people believed. It was a small simple town; it had the fun places to go. A lovely park, an arcade, several restaurant and shopping areas; and of course a girls best friend, a mall. Now it was a pretty perky city, most of its inhabitants lived cheerfully, caring for their loved ones in their nice and cozy homes. However, there was one home that wasn't loving, this large and cheerful building was Sakura Orphanage, though certainly not cheering.  
  
Most of the children there were different ages, around 5-16 years old. Each child depended on one another, having no family to love and be cared for. The relation ship between the children wouldn't really be described as love, but more like understanding and small friendship. They knew without each other's company, one by one they would go insane. Funny how the mind of a child works. At such a young and tender age, these younguns were exposed to life. The cruelty and harsh reality of life on earth. Maybe it isn't the children that should be listening to the adults, but the other way around. Not even fully grown, these kids have lost their family, their lives, and gained a view of reality that most grown ups don't ever even get a tiny glimpse of.  
  
In the front yard of this large building, ran several children, laughing and running about. If you stopped to watch, it might just make tears prick your eyes at the beauty of it. Such a small thing can make one appreciate life. All the children laughed and played, giggling, pushing one another in a friendly game of team tag. Or throwing around balls, as they played dodge ball, foursquare, volleyball, or catch.  
  
Yes, all of these kids were happy and had many friends in the orphanage. Well all, but one; a little girl of age ten sat in the corner between the fence and the building. She was hardly noticeable the Sakura trees, shadowing her small body. Legs were folded up, so that her knees were tightly secured to her chest, as her arms wrapped around her legs and hugged them to herself tightly. Her tiny heart shaped head rested on her knees, her chin lightly burying itself into the crack between her to knees. Unlike the others she didn't play, no one would play with her. She was one of the few children that didn't know who they're parents were. All she knew was that 4 weeks ago, she was found in the middle of a dark alley way. People say that just an hour before she was found there, in that same alleyway, there was a brilliant column of pink light that descended upon the passage. All that she could remember after being found was her name. She remembered feeling lost, and hopeless.  
  
The small girl, Serenity, blinked as tears rolled down her cheek. She was so lonely, and afraid, she wanted to know whom she was, where she had come from. Her cerulean blue eyes watered over again as she watched the other children playing. Her golden hair was pulled up into twin buns, resembling meatballs. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, glancing up into the eyes of a young lady, she tried her best to smile. In a weak and halting voice, she says to the stranger, "he-Helwo." The mysterious women smiled a motherly smile. Long wavy dark purple hair covered the ground, as she squatted, and leaned down so that she'd be eye level with Sere.  
  
When Serenity saw the lady, she immediately wiped her tears away. She could- not, wouldn't allow anyone to see her cry. But, it was to late, the older woman, whom went by the name Ikiko said to her in a kind, gentle, and truly concerned voice, "Are you alright missy? Are those other kids being mean to you? Well we'll just have to do something about that aren't we?"  
  
Sere gasped, she had been caught, but she was not going to blame her troubles on the others. Defiantly she shook her head. "No Ma- Mam. I was just a wittle upswet bout something."  
  
The lady giggled, she couldn't help it. This little chibi was just adorable. "What's your name young one? I'm Tsukino, Ikiko; but you can call me Kiko-mama"  
  
The 10-year-old child responded innocently, her eyes now dry of tears, though her nose still slightly stuffed. "I'm Serenity, but the Mistew. and Miss. Sakuwa always call me Sewe or Sewena."  
  
Two more figures came to shadow the two. A tall woman, accompanied by an equally tall man. Both looked strict, though not cruel. The woman, had shoulder length black hair, streaked with gray, and was pulled up into a tight bun. The man, having raven colored hair, though instead of gray his hair was streaked with white. Just the stately way this old couple held themselves, you could tell that they were the owners of the orphanage. Never having any children of their own, they decided to take in the homeless young, until a family was found for them. The landlady spoke first, "So Mrs. Tsukino, have you decided?"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino nodded, smiling brightly, her eyes dancing with joy. Serenity just looked on in confusion. Glancing back and forth between this Tsukino and Mr. and Mrs. Sakura. What was this Tsukino doing here? In addition, why couldn't everybody just leave her alone to cry some more. Then Ikiko spoke, the simple sentence she spoke rang in Seres ear. She stared disbelieving, not sure weither to hug the women in joy, or to cry in happiness, the search for her past would soon be severed, and forgotten. These words rang in her little ears, as she walked out of the orphanage, her tiny hand held in Ikiko's. "I want Serena to be my daughter."  
  
~One year later in Hyrule~  
  
Up in a tiny house, built in a tree, slept a young fairy less Kakori boy. He tossed and turned as a nightmare plagued his sleep. The same dream he had dreamt, since a year ago. A tiny winged light flew through the door, and started to pester the young boy to awake. "Link. Link wake up! The great Deku tree wants to speak with you! LINK!!" The boy swatted at the tiny fairy, until finally he wakes up. Standing and stretching, as if he were a bear, coming out of hibernation he blinks at the fairy, as it begins to explain its mission. Nodding in understanding, he grabs a few gems and steps out the door. Therefore... Link ventures through the Kokori forest to speak with the Great Deku Tree, who knows what adventures that simple chat will bring.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
^_^' hee hee not quiet as long as I hoped it to be, but I was in a hurry. Hoped you enjoyed the short chappy, and my story so far. Heh, Gomen-ne it took so long to get it out, I forgot I had this story. -.-' Anyways, I'm tired, so nighty night all! 


	3. Painful Memories

A blast of wind flew by, the sounds of it howling through the glass windows. Link hugged a blanket around himself and shivered. He stared into large fire built in the fireplace of his home. It was carefully built, to insure that the tree would not burn with the fire. He threw a piece of paper away. He stared sadly and angrily at the burning picture, flinging more. The happy pictures of Princess Zelda quickly caught flame and dissolved into ash. He picked up one last picture, holding it in front of his face, his eyes pricked with tears. Angrily he thrust the picture above the fire, and waited until a corner caught flame. It slowly made its way up, turning the picture into a pile of ash and charcoal. When it had almost reached his fingers, he completely dropped it into the fireplace.  
  
Turning away, a single tear fell to the ground, and he murmured. "How could you do this to me.. Zelda." Then he curled up upon his bed, the blanket wrapped even more tightly around him. He let his weary eyes droop, and finally they closed, entering into the world of dreams. Every night.. It was the same dream. forced to replay the terrible night, over and over again.  
  
The scene was full of fog. In the distance a lone figure stood, calling his name, "Link.. Link." He ran after it, running blindly through the fog, following the sound of his beloved voice. And finally, he reached her, yet now. she was no longer alone. Her eyes held the same purity as always, they were filled with joy at the sight of him.  
  
Beside her stood a young man, slightly older than Zelda. Midnight Blue hair, same color eyes. Tall, broad and handsome.. The envy of any other guy. Zelda, his dove smiled her brilliant smile, seeming to make the fog lighter. Link smiled back in return, a loving smile, always loving. then she gestured toward her friend, and spoke in a happy and naive voice, "Link, I want you to meet my fiancé, Darien..".  
  
The man dubbed Darien extended a hand, a said in a polite, yet to Link a taunting voice, "Nice to meet you, Hero of Time." Link took the hand, and unconsciously shook it; this is when reality turns to dream.  
  
The two, Zelda and Darien, seem to shatter, tiny shards of glass fly everywhere, cutting him, and jagged pieces of glass tear his heart apart. And then he is falling, through the foggy void, then, an endless pit, and from above, watches Zelda and Darien, simply smiling, and waving, hands weaved into each other's. Zelda, a light see through veil over her face,  
  
She is beautiful, gorgeous, in that wedding dress that fits so perfectly on her body. That happy smile always on her face when she saw him. She blows him a kiss, as he reaches out to grab her, but only continues to fall..  
  
Moreover, Darien, merely waves, in his tuxedo, and mouths the words, "She's mine.. Don't think otherwise.". Then he throws, a single white rose.. It falls, along with the Hero of Time. Faster than Link himself, and soon, it is upon him, it hits him in the chest, right through the heart.. Pain consumes his body, his heart cracks, of forbidden love. hate.Church bells ring, the sound of laughter, young maidens giggle and shout, "throw the bouquet" and so, the Hyrulian princess does so. down the pit. at him. A flurry of petals surround him, dozens and dozens of roses fall at him, red, white, yellow, pink. Each one pierces his skin. and his heart shatters. Betrayal.  
  
~In another Time~  
  
Serena tossed and turned in her bed, she wearily opened her eyes. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked down at the end of her bed. It looked so empty now. No Luna to curl up on it and get throttled as she rolled around in her sleep. No Luna to scream "WAKE UP!!" at 7:30 in the morning to try to get her to school on time. Luna. wise old Luna. gone. And then she turned to her bed stand, and looked.  
  
There, visible by the moonlight that flowed into her room, stood a photograph. Six teenage girls and a young man stood. There were two blondes, 1 with her hair put up into twin buns on either side of her head. She was wearing a light purple turtleneck tank top, with tight blue jean flares with light blue flames rising up the sides. The other blonde had long hair, almost like the others twin. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, held up by a large red bow. She wore a traditional Japanese school uniform. Then there was a blue haired teen. She had wavy hair cropped just above her shoulders. She wore small glasses, and smiled brilliantly, a white sundress adorned her.  
  
A Raven-haired girl, whose eyes burned with fire smiled and grinned. Though her eyes reflected her bad temper, they held laughter and mirth at the current moment. She wore a white and red miko outfit.  
  
Another girl was a tall brunet. Hair pulled up into a ponytail, with bangs framing her face. She had emerald eyes and wore a white blouse with a brown ankle length skirt.  
  
The man was extraordinarily handsome. A loving smile was on his face as he hugged the two most important girls in his life close to him. The twin bunned blond, and the last girl, a pink haired child with pink eyes. Her hair was pulled up like the blonds except in two cones.  
  
They stood in a group, the man hugging the odangod blond and cotton candy haired, while the two kneeled. The tall on rested her arm over the man from the right side, her free hand placed on the blonds shoulders. The miko had her arm slung over the man from his left; her hand was placed on the child's shoulder. To the miko's left was the blue haired girl; she had her arm wrapped around the miko's waist, and her chin rested on her shoulder. On the other side of the brunet was the last blond. She was leaned into the group, an elbow rested on the blonds shoulder, and her other hand came behind the tall girl in a V sign.  
  
Serena's eyes watered. She didn't want to remember. That's what was keeping her awake. Slowly she named off the people in the picture. Minako, Makato, Raye, Ami, Darien, Rini. at the mention of the last name, the tears came. And a flood of memories returned. ~The last battle, against Dark Pegasus (I'm making this up alright?)  
  
She remembered as one by one, her friends were shot down, all except Pluto and Saturn. And then. down went her beloved. Darien speared through the heart by the horn of the winged nightmare. His (DP's) black coat was flecked with red now, stained with the blood of her friends. And then she saw him charge Rini, and she saw herself run toward her. Rini stared up at her in terror, and soon both the Pegasus and Serena were almost upon her. Serena grabbed her and held her tight, shielding her. Then, she began to flicker away. Before she slipped out of existence and her mothers arms, she saw the horn pierce through Serena's abdomen.  
  
The dark Pegasus withdrew, blood flowing freely from Sere's wound, She stood, bracing herself as pain radiated through her body, she held out her hand, covered with her own blood, and the silver crystal appears. Her traditional princess gown suddenly replaces her fuku, and is quickly stained with blood as well.  
  
The crystal grows brighter, and the dark Pegasus stamps, and begins to withdraw. Suddenly it bursts with light, a whinny of pain is heard through out the night. Children who hadn't been able to sleep, fearing nightmares suddenly found themselves dozing off into a blissful slumber. All the bad dreams began to shatter, and were replaced with the desires of children.  
  
A voice echoed through each and every dream, the voice of Princess Serenity. "The evil dreams will disturb you no more. your dreams is the sanctuary for all innocent people. It is the place where you can go to be alone, or with many. It is where you can be anything you want to be. It is where you can be at peace and not have to remember.. It is your heaven for the living." After that, she didn't remember what had happened.  
  
All Sere knew was that she woke up in her own bed and the were Trista and Taru sitting on the end of her bed, with anxious looks on their faces. They wouldn't tell her what had happened. All she knew was that her other friends were dead, as well as her "soul-mate" and they weren't coming back this time. Her wounds were healed, and though Taru denied it, she had a feeling a certain firefly healed her. A month later the two friends she had left, and to leave, something had happened at the time gates. ~  
  
Serena shook her head of the memories and wept, cried for the ones she lost, and for the part of her own soul that had been brutally ripped away. Soon she cried herself to sleep, and dreamed of the good old days.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this was so short, and confusing, but I promise the rest will be explained later in the story.!!  
  
~Falconess 


	4. Confusion

Every one in the Kakori village noticed the change in their friend Link. How could they not? He had changed so drastically. Before he had always been smiling and full of life. His eyes would sparkle with happiness, and his lips would tilt and curve in the most brilliant smile. But now, his magnificent blue eyes seemed to have become winter itself, cold and uncaring. His lip were a thin line, as if it couldn't decide whether to be a scowl or a sneer. He hardly talked to anyone anymore, and when he did they were cold harsh words, either bitter or unemotional, cold as a freezing embrace. He trudged through ever day. Everyone wondered what had happened to him, though no one failed to notice that his relationship with Zelda had become strained lately.  
  
Zelda was worried, she paced the carpet scowling fiercely as her forehead furrowed in frustration. She couldn't help it, she worries about her friends, loved them like they were one of her blood. And so back and forth she went, trying to sort through her thoughts that had become so confusing lately. Why was Link ignoring her? Why did he seem to look at her with that look of utter hatred? She didn't understand, just before she met Darien, he seemed perfectly fine. Always smiling at her with that friendly look. Link had stopped talking to her a week ago.  
  
Zelda had always been a bit naive and to optimistic for her own good. But she was a good leader, though sometimes she put her own feelings and idea's before anyone else's. Maybe that was why she had failed to notice that Link had fallen madly in love with her. When ever she had seen him look at her with that loving caring glance, she just presumed it was friendly affection, maybe even brotherly. At the time that was what she needed the most, a friend. As princess when she was a child, she spent most of her times in studies as a lady. She never had a true friend, only acquaintances. So when given the chance to have one, she leeched onto it, like a starving vampire. She had thought that feeling was mutual. Never thought to consider that he might actually feel stronger than just friends. All she could see was that here was a chance for her to have someone who she could talk with, play with, laugh with. It was even better that he would do anything to rescue her. After all, wasn't that what best friends did?  
  
However, Zelda was oblivious to the ideas of love. And so, when Darien shared the prospect of it with her, she instantly fell, and hard. She didn't specifically fall in love with that man. no she fell in love with romance. As all naïve and optimistic dreamers such as Zelda herself, she had a specific type of prince charming. Tall, broad shouldered, strong, protective, loyal, handsome, a gentle man. In that role, she placed Darien, whom played and acted in the role with great enthusiasm. Zelda, madly in love and lost never suspected that her dream man truly was acting. After all, no one is perfect.  
  
Her dream man, King Darien sat on their fluffy bed and watched his wife, coveting. He knew she was worried about her friend, and he of course was jealous. No matter how he tried to get his wife to forget that miserable little brat, he couldn't seem to do it. His irritation however was cleverly masked as he spoke out in a deep, loving and teasing voice. It was of course forced, however who would ever know? "Come to bed love. quit worrying so much, I'm sure the boy is just having a few bad days. Your about to wear a hole in the ground" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of a mysterious void, filled with mists that whispered, as if it were thousands of sprits merged together, and portals placed randomly around the never ending area; lay a giant diamond prism. Within the enormous jewel floated a man, as if he were merely asleep, a vampire in it's coffin. In truth, he was asleep, punished to sleep for an eternity till his body withered away and became one with the earth again. He was dressed in loose black clothes with a cape that was red as blood on the inside, yet dark as a black hole on the outside. His hair was cropped short and seemed to be made of fire. His nose was unusually large and lips were forced into a permanent sneer. Like he was insulting the entire galaxy. His eye brows were arched, and forehead furrowed as if when he was put to sleep, he had been extremely angry, worried, or hating something or someone. Here, imprisoned in a seal, rested Ganandorf, former king of the Gereudo thieves.  
  
Though his body lay in eternal slumber, his mind and soul lived, burning with fury and hatred. He knew he'd never awaken. Yes it was true, he still had the triforce of power, but the powers of the goddess of death were much stronger than a single fragment of the powerful triforce. He had been first sent here by the 6 sages, and that miserable child, Link. But he was still free at the time, he could have come back anytime he wished. However, he was stopped. by to women no less. The guardian of time, and guardian of death. They imprisoned him in the cold empty prism.  
  
His mind could not just sit there, it would drive him insane. He had to get revenge. So he had done the only thing he could think of. Drawing all the power he could, he flung his soul out of his body and sought the best possible life form that could help achieve his goals. He soon found that body in a dimension, in a body on earth. That person was the prince of earth, Darien.  
  
When Darien first felt this unknown being enter his body, he was terrified. So he fought. The two souls battled for supremacy over the frail shell of a body. The war didn't last long, Darien's mind and soul had already been weakened and susceptible to evil ever since he was first brainwashed. And so, beaten back into his own heart, his soul rested their, to weak to fight back. just waiting for a chance to regain his body. He knew everything this man was doing with his body. Sensed the man's, whom he had found to be named Ganadorfs, amuse meant when he met dark Helios. And he, Darien, the prince of earth, was helpless to stop him. He was to weak, and fell into a slumber. Darien was gone, for the time being. and in his place stood a great evil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The oldest scout, Pluto, daughter of Chronos, with amber eyes and emerald hair stood in front of a white globe. The globe was emitting a soft lavender glow, and played several images and scenes. Her eyes brows furrowed in worry as she watched the young man in the globe, Darien. A frustrated growl erupts from her throat, as a delicate hand flies forward and strikes the orb, swatting it to the ground and shattering it in a few split seconds. Those hands then reached up to rub her temples, she felt as if her head was throbbing. 'So the pathetic excuse for a prince has been reborn. damn.. what shall I tell Serenity-Hime?' She knew it was her duty to tell her princess, but it was also her job to protect the girl. Her mind still burned with fury as she remembered Darien's betrayal. She knew something had happened to the man. It was as if he was a completely different man, as if his soul had just given up and died and allowed Chaos himself to take over. Guilt consumed her heart. It was her fault all the other senshi were dead, save Saturn. If only she had seen it earlier..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On top of a cliff stood a might prince, Darien. Cold eyes as if belonging to King Frost himself stared down at his magnificent kingdom, the world of dreams..Elsion. His lips tilt in an evil smirk that seemed out of place on his formerly kind face. Stepping off the cliff, a bubble of pure energy surrounds him to suspend him in midair. It soon begins to descend into the kingdom, as if it were an elevator. As booted feet touch the soft and moist grass, the bubble flickers, then completely disappears like a mirage. He strides forward, his mind and soul set to a single goal as he moves silently into a temple.  
  
The sounds of his footsteps now become apparent as boot heel strikes the chill marble tiles. The temple itself was magnificent. Marble columns supported the domed ceiling above, etched with designs of vines and roses. Stain glass windows allowed sunlight through, illuminating the room in a spectrum of color even greater than a rainbow. The designs of the windows were of centaurs, doves, mermaids, unicorns, and Pegasus's, all of which lived in this world.  
  
Painted onto the domed ceiling, which was designed to make the painting seem real (like an Imax movie kind of thing, dome shaped) was a scene taking place in a lush forest under a moonlight sky. It was pure art, and elaborate:  
  
Over a pond that glowed with the rays of the moon skated several fairies, gliding over the water. Their toes barely a millimeter over the water, to create the impression that they could dance on that clear liquid.  
  
In another clearing danced several nymphs, a flurry of flower petals floated in the air with them, as if to accompany the creatures in the dance. Everywhere their feet touched, flowers and lush green grass burst out the ground.  
  
Surrounding the clearing and pond were great trees, looking over hundreds of years old, yet still thriving with life. This was the playground of the elves, whom played tag, weaving between and around the mighty trunks to catch one another.  
  
High in the sly flew 2 phoenixes. One flew along, her long feathery tail billowing out behind her, creating the impression that she was a phantom, a majestic dream creature. In front of her, blocking the path was a male of her race, suspended in the air. A twinkle of determination in it's eye. His beak was open, as if he were singing a serenade for her, and in his talons he held a bouquet of pure white lilies. In the back ground the stars shone brightly, seeming to illuminate the entire tapestry. It all seemed so real, like a dream come true, that one could easily become lost in its beauty.  
  
No one would suspect such a perfect dream would to contain any evil. However, there was.. In the center of the main room floated, merely a foot above the ground. a mirror. The frame was made of gold; the design: several roses, outlined with a reddish black. dried blood. In front of this mirror that radiated a darkness stood Darien. His face is still molded into its former position, as he studies the object, though his eyes now sparkled with a glint of greed. Suddenly, his lips curl into an evil smile. a gleam of insanity replaces that of greed, a hand reaches up to touch the surface of the mirror, however he was interrupted.  
  
Someone cleared their throat to get the princes attention, which he succeeded in doing. There kneeling in the entrance was a young man, whitish silver hair, soft eyes, and white ropes with decorations of light blue. One of his gloved hands rested on his propped up knee, the other lay flat on the ground, a position and gesture of respect to one's superior. His head was bowed, revealing a golden horn that was pointing straight at Darien. Lips parted in a murmur, soft and quiet, yet audible enough, "Welcome home. my prince."  
  
The addressed prince's smile merely grows larger at the respect due to him, which went by unnoticed by the intruder, Helios. Though he adores the attention, power, and authority that title insured, he wiped all amusement from his face. He didn't know whether Helios would be loyal or not, he had a right to be suspicious. In his mind, he was positive that if given the chance, the boy would try to stop him to save the moon princess. As a response, he gestured for the guardian to rise, and approach, which said guardian did. "Don't be so formal! You know I hate that!" It took a lot to mask the disgust he felt at having to force a cheerful and innocent voice.  
  
Helios in return merely nods. Several idea's darted in and out of his mind. What was his prince doing here? And why had he tried to touch the mirror of nightmares? Then his princes voice filled his ears again, it seemed forced. But he got the point. What did he see in the mirror? Though confused, he felt ashamed and guilt for doubting his highness. His own kind eyes look up into the mirror, and found another pair of eyes that looked so alike his. yet different. "Well. it's me, but with red eyes. my robes are black.. and the golden horn is as well. like, like it were pure evil.. Why do y-" The last sentence was completely unheard as Darien, hearing all her needed, plunged head first into the mirror.  
  
The surface of the mirror rippled, as if it were water and not glass. But when Helios pressed his finger tips against it, it became solid again.. Though freezing as ice. One the other side, inside. emerged Darien. He stood proud and strong as he surveyed the other half of his kingdom. A complete opposite of the temple on the other side of the mirror. There was no sunlight. the place was dark and lurking with shadows that were occasionally beat back by the rare flare of life in a torch held against the columns. The glass windows and tapestry were different as well. In the windows were monstrous creatures, demons that haunted innocent dreams. No light ventured through them. yet it seemed to emit rays of fear and evil. The tapestry above was different as well. the scenery was a dungeon, and playing there were several ghosts, poltergeists, sirens, and banshees.. Torturing poor innocent humans. The brightest color in the entire painting was blue, and that was of tears wept by the poor souls being tormented.  
  
In this world of nightmares, Prince Darien, or King Ganandorf; struck a deal with guardian there. Dark Pegasus. The creature had been asked to destroy the scouts, and in return, the prince would allow them access to the other dream world. However, the creature had plans of its own. As was agreed, he fought the scouts, but he slew his employer as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pluto never did find out that Ganandorfs soul had escaped captivity. She never dreamt that the earth prince would again become controlled. All she knew was that she didn't see this destruction before hand, and that meant trouble. The portals were blocking her, the mists refused to part and allow her to see more than a few minutes into the future, and when it did part at her bidding, it showed only destruction. She refused to believe that was what mankind had in store for them, for the future kept changing each time she looked. But ever single glance showed a man whom had caused it all. Darien. This discovery had given her only one solution, and an even greater problem. They would have to destroy Darien in his new dimension. However. Saturn could not do it alone, the only other alternative was Serena.  
  
A sigh of frustration, despair and pain flew from her lips, as she raised her garnet staff. The orb at the center of the tip began to pulse brightly, then erupted in a flash of light. When it died down, Pluto was gone from the time gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dramatic change in Serena did not go by unnoticed by her family. Each member of the household noted that formally cheerful blonde came down to breakfast earlier, she no long slept in. They themselves had been having some loss of sleep at the heart wrenching sobs that seemed to come from the girls room every night. Each time they asked what they could do to help, they were greeted by a forced cheerful voice saying, "I'm fine don't worry" and a soft smile that never reached Serena's eyes. Her behavior was not what had changed the most, it was the windows to her soul. her eyes. They became a different shade of blue, some what grayish, as if it were mists. They were devoid of emotion, staring and unseeing. Always on her lips was that small smile, like she was laughing at a cruel joke. It was not smile of joy, but one of misery, as if she were taking amusement in the irony.  
  
When Pluto came to talk to her, she wouldn't believe it at first. Couldn't believe it. A wall built in her mind, that of denial. but she couldn't finish it. Why would her friend lie to her? Her own mind and soul battled. One refused to believe it, was still madly in love with Darien.. the other, though wanting believe, didn't want to.. It was afraid that he would be torn from her again, she didn't want to be hurt. not again.. She was so confused, and torn. The one man that was most important to her in her life, whom she thought had died. was alive, and married. That was what stung the most, knowing he was in love with another. The mere thought drove knives into her heart. She tried to remind herself not to blame him, he couldn't help it, he didn't remember. Finally, her heart one. She would go find him, and win him back.  
  
Pluto couldn't tell her that Darien was now evil. She knew she should have, but couldn't bring herself to do it. The prospect hurting her princess did not brood well for the guardian of time, so she took the cowards was out and only told her hime that the man was alive, and married. That small hopeful bit of news brought joy to her princess, and pain. There was no way she'd add to that pain. She was such a coward, she told herself. allowing Serena to find out on her own about the new Darien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link had no one, at least that was what he repeated in his mind.. No one but Saria, his best friend. She was the only one he'd truly talk to now. Though he was wary about her. he wouldn't be hurt again, no he'd make sure of that. So he kept his relationship with Saria a friendly one. She was his best friend, and him hers. She was his only light now, always there to hold him when he wept his grief and loss. It'd been a week since he stopped talking to Zelda. At first he had hated Saria to, afraid she'd hurt him like Zelda had. But then, he found that his best friend couldn't stay away from his heart for long. During that week, he soon found that the as hard as he tried to think of her only as a friend, he soon found himself thinking of her as more. But he beat that thought back, love and fear, the two battled each other. Did he love her as just a friend, or as a lover? He knew that Saria would return the feelings of the former. He knew that as long as he was around Saria would be happy and content, though nothing would make her happier than Link confessing his love for her. The problem was soon postponed however, as one day. Saria disappeared.  
  
Link still didn't know what he really felt for the green haired girl, but he knew that he cared for her, and that he was all he had left. So he left in search of his dear friend. He searched everywhere in the forest, including the lost woods. The only thing he knew that happened was that on the night she disappeared, there was a brilliant flash of light that enveloped and blinded the entire forest, it had come from Saria tree. After the light had died down, the house where Links best friend lived, the tree, Saria had been born from.. Was in flames, Saria had not been inside. And so, Link left the Kakori forest in search of his best friend, and possibly, the love of his life.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Finally done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and that it didn't confuse you to much. .' I decided to let you guys vote on the pairings.. Oh, however. this will not be a Link/Zelda fic. Sorry to disappoint those of you who are in favor of that. I'm trying to make this as new and original as possible.  
  
Will it be:  
  
With Link-  
  
Serena, Saria, or Malon  
  
With Darien-  
  
Serena, Saria, Zelda, or Malon  
  
With Kyrian (he's a new character I created, the prince of the geruedo)  
  
Serena, Saria, Zelda, or Malon 


	5. New Journeys

AN- heh, yeah, I realize I haven't updated ANY of my fictions lately. That's because I've been really busy. But, I'm going to try to update my stories sooner. However, the chapters might be a bit shorter sorry.  
  
In a land of sand and spirit there was a temple. This temple was surrounded by mystery, and hidden in the middle of a vast desert, so that none but one with the eye of shadows could come here. Inside this temple knelt a man. Flaming red hair that glittered like fire in the candle light. It was cropped short, so that his bangs spiked out, and the rest of his hair spiked down to frame his face, ending just below his ear lobe. His eyes were a rare color, that of a gem. emerald. Draped over his shoulders, was a white cloak, and on his arms were the gauntlets of the geroudo theives. A circlet was placed opon his head, to signify royalty. His cloths were similar to the female cloths of his clan, but more modest. He stood up as he finished his mediation.  
  
Thoughts crammed into his brains, ramed together so that his world spun in confusion. The mages had told him much. 'So. once again Hyrule is in danger.and my father he's alive.? Then who is he?' With those thoughts, Kyrian, the prince of Geroudo left the temple and headed to the lair, to tell his subjects about the journey he was about to embark on.  
  
The geroudo theives gathered at the edge of the platform, awaiting their prince's arrival. Each of them were loyal, and weary of men. The only man that had ever been allowed into their camp is the hero of time, and their prince. However, they had not even fully trusted their former prince. Ganandarf had been their ruler in the past, and they had regretted allowing him to rule so long. It was a blessign that they had coem out from under his control, and he had been sealed by Link. Since then, they had a new ruler, one that was more trust worthy, and deserved the title prince of the Geroudo's. Kyrian had lived in the lair all his life, and had grew up learning the ways of his clan. Unlike the former prince, his heart was true and good. He had never known his father, and his mother was actually the spirit mage, so he didn't get to see her often.  
  
The sound of boot on stone resounded through the valley, as the prince made his way onto the platform. "I shall be leaving soon." With that, the crowed cried out in denile, and arguments. They began to argue amongst themselves. Finally, he called for silence, and explained his reasons. He would be going because his mother had told him of a new evil. He felt that it was his duty to destroy the evil, before it reached his home. He was also going to search for his father, but he wasn't about to tell them that. Everyone in the lair knew who his father was, besides him. No one would ever tell him for some reason. No one seemed to want to mention his name. The only only man he had ever heard talk of was the evil lord Ganandarf, and the legendary hero of time, Link. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long Blond hair glinted in the morning sun. A young man, clad in a green tunic, and brown boots, walked peacefully through the fields between the Kokori forest, and Lon Lon Ranch. This man, was non other than the hero of time, Link.. He was making his way to Lon Lon Ranch, to hopefully get a horse, preferable Epona. It was going to be a long journey, searching for Saria. Therefore, he was going to get faster transportation. He sighed wearily, he'd been traveling for an entire day, and the little skeleton creatures that had popped up at night hadn't done much good. Of course, it would have been easier to just use the sun song, but that would also speed up time. And time is what he didn't have. Who knows what could have happened to Saria by now? Finally, the ranch was within sight, he jogged into the ranch, and made his way into the middle of the track. Once there, he stopped in his track, and gazed at the long time friend.  
  
There stood Malon, daughter of the owner of Lon Lon ranch. She had matured since the last time Link had seen her, finally blossoming into the woman she was becoming. As always, she welcomed her friend with a smile, as she sang her favorite song.  
  
Link listened to the captivating voice, and as it ended, watched as Epona trotted up to Malon. He approached, stroking the horses nose. "It's been a while, Malon."  
  
"yes. it has, it's good to see you again, fairy boy." She giggled, though she was growing, she'd never lose that charming childish nature, that made her, well. Her. "I suppose you came for a horse?" Funny, she'd always be able to know why Link was there. That's all Link every came for, she told herself. For years now, since she first met him outside the Hyrule Castle, she's had feelings for him. For a while, she couldn't place those feelings, was it true love? Or a silly crush and longing for affection? What ever it was, she had never told Link. But she had remained his friend, and watched as time after time, he returned to rescue her. Maybe that was why she found him so appealing, her knight in shining armor.  
  
Link nodded, his blond hair glinting in the hair as his head bobbed. He never knew how she could read his mind. How she knew everytime he came, what he was there for. Whether it be for Epona, or a race around the track, or milk. Link was now slowly growing into a man. But though his body was aging, his mind was still as naïve as ever. As a child he had been blind to the affectionate looks Malon had thrown him. He never knew that all his female friends had fallen in love with. All his life he had been oblivious to the one-sided love's. In mind, Link was still a child, and had yet to learn the true diffrence between love for a person, and love of affection. "I was wondering. if once again, I could borrow Epona?"  
  
Malon sighed, what was the use? Eventually she'd give in to him, to his sweet smile, and beautiful eyes. Besides, Epona loved Link as much as the horse loved Malon. "I guess so, seems Epona has quiet a crush on you." She grinned, and once again put up a cheery attitude to fool Link. Again, she watched as her knight walked away from her, and into the dangerous world, to save another love sick princess. There was no denying it, Link was a heart-breaker, and didn't even realise it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the small town of Juban, a loud cheer could be heard through out the streets. Most people would think it came from a particularly large crowd, but not, it came from a single girl. Serena was so excited she couldn't help but jump out of her bed without waking everyone up in her neighborhood with a extreamly loud. "YATTAA!! TODAY'S THE DAY!!!" She couldn't help but be happy, today was the day that she would venture out to find her beloved Darien. Dashing down the stairs, snatching her shoes and a piece of toast, she runs out of the house. As she jogs, she jumps attempting to properly adjust her shoes. The whole time, she nibbles on a corner of her toast in her her mouth. Finally getting her shoes on, she runs faster and swallows the rest of her food as she comes to a stop infront of a large mansion.  
  
A young girl sits at a window seat inside the mansion. She gazes out the window, searching for a dear friend. Her skin is rather pale, and looks paler then it reasly is because of her black hair. It's cropped short to her shoulders. All in all, she didn't look very strong, with a fragile body. No one would suspect that she was one of the most destructive warriors in all time. This girl, Hotaru, instantly brightened as she saw Serena run up to the door. Before the blond could even knock, Hotaru had already flung the door open. "Serena!!"  
  
The two girls laugh and giggle as they make their way to the basement of the mansion. There, Pluto awaited them. The Guardian of time eyes the sternly, reminding them of why they were leaving in the first place. "As you know, Darian is very much alive. However, he is no concern to your mission. In the dimension you will be going to, there is a great evil. It is up to you to destroy that evil, before it gets out of control and find away into the time gates. Wether or not Darien's memories is revived is none of my concern, you may do what you wish with him. Do you understand?"  
  
The two girls nod slowly, proccessing all this information. Of course, Hotaru already knew the truth about Darian, but was not about to tell her friend about it.  
  
"Also, you arent going to be allowed to use your powers, not unless the situation is grave. Summoning your planet powers will be a great strain on your bodies. After all, you are in another dimension. Your planets are in this dimension, so you'd have to tap into this reality to get your powers, and that's rather difficult. So here" With those words, Pluto handed them each a sword and sheath. The one handed to Hotaru had a black hilt that was carved into a dragon. The blade was slightly curved, like the blade of a glaive. Serena's hilt was shaped into that of a silver pheonix. The blade of the sword was straight, and was the tail of the pheonix.  
  
After the gifts were handed over, Pluto raised her staff. The orb on the staff began to glow an eerie lavender. Then, a flash erupted, and when the light died down, Serena and Hotaru we're gone.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry the chapters short, but I hope you liked it! Please give me your thoughts, review! ~Falconess 


End file.
